


Breaking Dawn

by cheese_rings



Series: Just You - A Collection of JuNew 1k Word Fics [2]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_rings/pseuds/cheese_rings
Summary: Juyeon and Chanhee share the twilight hours.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Series: Just You - A Collection of JuNew 1k Word Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Breaking Dawn

In the twilight hours, Juyeon would sometimes wake up and watch the moonbeams from the slits of the curtain covering his window land on the fluffy white comforter he’s always had since he got it for his sixth birthday. Most times, Juyeon would be alone and he’d dream he was travelling the world while balancing precariously on the moonbeams, tilting just a bit to avoid falling into the abyss.

Sometimes though, Juyeon would be with Chanhee, and he really cherished those times. When he’d feel Chanhee’s hair tickling his chin more than he could see the younger in the darkness, when he’d clumsily reach out and look for Chanhee’s hand under the sheets just so he could have something warm and tender to hold and anchor him from escaping reality.

“Go to sleep, _oh my god_.” Chanhee would chastise, more asleep than awake, soft lips mumbling the scolding into Juyeon’s bare shoulder. His warm breath would send shivers down Juyeon’s spine and he’d pull Chanhee closer, much closer than before and as close as he could, to press a kiss on Chanhee’s forehead. “ _Juyeon…_ ”

“I’m here.” Juyeon would chuckle, shaking with quiet laughter at his own wit. Chanhee could have easily kneed him in the place where it hurts most, but the younger just scoffed sleepily and turned around, back facing Juyeon in an act of open rebellion to withhold Juyeon from doing what he loves doing the most in the dead hours of the night.

And Juyeon would laugh wholeheartedly at the action, not even sulking, chest vibrating with mirth. He’d simply encircle Chanhee in a spooning fashion and press kisses from the back of the younger’s ear to his throat, to Chanhee’s shoulder, and back again.

“Juyeon, I swear to— OW!”

Juyeon nourished the bite he just did with a tender lick and a sorry peck, Chanhee’s skin reddening and bruising under his teeth and lips. “Sorry, it was hard to resist.” Juyeon whispered, blowing a gust of cold breeze along Chanhee’s ear lobes. “It was soft.”

“You’re an animal.” Chanhee groaned, though his voice would hold no malice. He’d pout, turning on his side once again to face Juyeon this time, eyebrows furrowed in an expression that Juyeon found cute as hell, it made him lean in again for a quick kiss. “No.” Chanhee was quick to block his lips with a finger. “No, you just _bit_ me.”

“Please?” Juyeon asked in a quiet plea. “Just a quick one.”

“You’re hogging the blankets _and_ you bit me.” Chanhee reminded, grumbling. His eyes were wide and sparkly as they met Juyeon’s though, and it was so enchanting to the older—Chanhee had Juyeon’s universe in his eyes. “What’s wrong, are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah, you were snoring.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes, pulling away from the hug. “That’s it, I’m going back to my room with Min.”

“That was a joke, babe, c’mon.” Juyeon pulled him back in like a magnet, wrapping his strong arms around Chanhee in a back hug as they stayed under the stongest moonbeam in the room. “You smell really good.” Juyeon mumbled out sleepily, nose buried into Chanhee’s neck.

“What’s up with you being so clingy tonight?” Chanhee asked, hands covering Juyeon’s own around his waist. “Usually, you’re the aloof one and I’m the clingy one in this relationship, you know?”

“The moon turns everything upside down.” Juyeon grinned, almost wolfishly, like he was hiding a secret and Chanhee was the only one who knows what it is. And maybe Chanhee _was_ the only one who knew who the real Lee Juyeon was, when it’s three in the morning and everything feels like it’s being woven out of a dream.

Juyeon then turned him around, so Chanhee was trapped kneeling in between Juyeon’s legs. He stared at Chanhee with a soft smile, the softest he’s allowed to be, and held Chanhee’s face as gently as he could with his big, warm hands. Chanhee snorted at the tenderness, but leaned into the touch anyway, relishing in the warmth and love he was feeling.

“Will you marry me?” Juyeon blurted out suddenly. Chanhee blinked in response before laughing, throwing his head back and heaving with glee. He laughed so hard and loudly, Juyeon was genuinely worried they’d wake up the other boyz at some point, but all his focus was on how beautiful Chanhee looked in the silver light; hair light and soul bare.

“Where’s the ring, honey?” Chanhee finally dwindled his laughing down to a giggle. He wiped his eyes, which have teared up from laughing so boisterously, and pouted. “I wanted a diamond ring as an engagement present.” At Juyeon’s flabbergasted expression, Chanhee added, “Of course, I’ll marry you, Juyeon! I was kidding! You could propose to me with an onion ring and I’d say _yes_.”

Juyeon felt all the stress leave his body at the reassurance.

“Not now, though.” Chanhee giggled, going and burying himself into Juyeon’s arms and chest, inhaling the fresh, woody smell of Juyeon’s perfume that seemed to have integrated itself into Juyeon’s skin already in addition to his attractive musk. “Not now, Juy. We’re too young to get married. But someday. You ask me to marry you like, twice a month.”

“I’ll live my life forever waiting for that day to come.” Juyeon whispered, hugging back just as tightly. He laid back down, bringing Chanhee with him to lay on top. It was quiet for a while but the night’s song humming sweetly at them, until Juyeon’s lids started to feel heavy again. Chanhee gazed up at him, a knowing smile on his pretty lips, and kissed Juyeon goodnight.

“Sleep. We have a long day later.” Chanhee breathed out against his lips, molding them together like perfectly made jigsaw puzzle pieces. Juyeon’s grip on his waist tightened even with when he was losing the fight against slumbering. Chanhee beamed, pulling away and laying his head on Juyeon’s chest to fall asleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please stream Breaking Dawn! It's really nice and our Boyz worked hard on it~
> 
> 2\. Please vote for The Boyz on Whosfan's Kingdom Legendary War! Create more accounts if you can! We need all hands on deck!
> 
> 3\. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this fic! Please leave kudos and tell me what you think~
> 
> Twitter: @juyeonieee


End file.
